When a Woman Loves a Man
by Aphroditebehindthemask
Summary: 1930's: An author comes to Christine to help him write the story of her Husband Erik Frank, the last notorious bank robber in Chicago. E/C
1. Chapter 1

So this story is a mixture of all my favorite bank robbers of the time, Bonnie and Clyde, Pretty Boy Floyd, John Dillinger, Baby face Nelson... also a little bit of Sky Masterson from Guys and Dolls... just a little...all mixed in with Erik and Christine. I have added my own characters and Erik and the Winchester Gang have no affiliation with any of the previously mentioned people. This story takes place after they've all been shot down. The dying of the public enemies era.

The italics parts are the flashbacks as she is telling the story. Hopefully it's understandable, if not just say. Thanks!

So enjoy and I apologize for the mistakes, my editing is bad, I go comma happy and my word perfect is all messed up and does not edit right.

Also I own nothing except for my characters.

* * *

**Chicago 1930's**

The wind blew around the old, green Ford Coupe as John pulled it into a parking spot in front of Clarke Brothers Tailor shop. He put the lumbering, beast into park and looked up wearily at the line of windows above the shop that belonged to a set of apartments. All but one was shielded from view by a set of matching beige curtains. The middle window curtains had been opened and the sound of a light Jazz tune wafted down toward his ears.

He looked away after a moment and fished a piece of paper out of his pocket, double checking the address written on it. After realizing that he was in the right place, he grabbed his briefcase and hat and got out of the car. The cool wind forced his jacket open as he walked quickly to the door that led to the apartments above. When he reached the door he was looking for he paused. The music he had heard from the street now hummed through the door loudly. The arduous task ahead of him caused him to wonder, suddenly, if it had been worth uprooting his life for what he was doing. He quickly Pushed his doubts aside and knocked.

After a moment the music stopped and there was a faint shuffling sound that got louder as it got closer to the door. There was a pause and everything went silent for a long moment before, to John's surprise, a tiny voice was heard behind the door, "Who's There?"

Taken aback, John paused a moment before clearing his throat and answering, "It's John Mills Miss-Mrs Frank. I called the other day?"

"Mills... The author, right... hold on!" She called, her voice suddenly gaining confidence.

The sound of the chain being taken off the door was heard before it swung open and John looked down at the 5'2 ½", pudgy little woman. Her chestnut hair short and curled in the style of the moment. The dress she wore was a plain dusty rose that made her rosy cheeks just that more noticeable. She looked more innocent school teacher then Moll to one of the most terrifying bank robbery Chicago had ever seen. John couldn't help himself from questioning the site in front of him. "Christine Frank?"

Christine smirked and cocked her head to the side. "You seem surprised."

John stuttered, trying to explain himself, "I-I mean no disrespect ma'am... I just-just expected... well... I..."

Stepping to the side, Christine barely contained her amusement at the man in front of her as she spoke, "Just Come in."

John sighed and nodded silently before walking into the apartment. As he settled in the mini hallway that separated one side of the apartment from the other, he was surprised to see how tiny the little place was. to his right a small kitchen/dining room stood, looking barely big enough for one person to stand in. To his left a small living room only big enough for a love seat, a small rocking chair and cabinet with a small radio sitting on top. In the farthest corner to the left a closed door was embedded, leading to a bedroom, John surmised.

"So... what exactly is it you need to know Mr. Mills? You said you where writing something about Erik Frank?" Christine asked as she ushered him into the living room and gestured for him to sit.

John put his suitcase beside the couch as he made himself as comfortable as he could on the worn out couch, considering the unfamiliar atmosphere. He smiled politely at the little woman who sat in the chair in the corner of the room opposite John. "Please call me John Ma'am, and yes I am writing a book on your husband. A biography of sorts About his involvement with the Winchester Gang... the robberies... pretty much his whole life leading up to and including his current imprisonment."

Clasping her hands in her lap Christine shrugged gracefully, "I don't know what I can tell you really Sir... I've pretty much told everything I knew about Erik to the papers already."

John studied the woman for a moment before speaking with complete seriousness, "Yes, I've read everything there is out there on the subject of Erik Frank and the Winchester gang. But what I can't seem to find anything on is who Erik Frank really is. Ma'am I don't want to write another bias media driven piece on the dangerous Erik Frank and his gang-lan Cronies. No. I want to get to the truth of one of the most fascinating individuals of our time... one of the only surviving bank robbers to date." He paused and smiled embarrassed at his little speech, "And with your cooperation ma'am I want to separate the man from the myth."

There was silence for a moment until a playful scolding look crossed Christine's face, "First off Mr. Mills... John I mean, please stop calling me ma'am! I am only twenty five, I ain't a ma'am yet... I've barely been given time in this world to be a Mrs. Please call me Christine from here on in... if I hear Ma'am one more time I will have to throw you out."

John broke out in a grin feeling suddenly at ease with the woman in front of him. To be honest he had been taken aback at learning the lady's age. Her eyes and face spoke of a longer life than her age would have permitted. A sudden recollection of that particular information formed its way in the back of his mind becoming more and more familiar as he gave it more thought.

John nodded in agreement to the terms, "Alright, Christine it is... I'd hate to have to be thrown out... very ungentlemanly."

Christine laughed, "Indeed." She paused and smiled warmly, "Now second of all I have to say that I see a lot of heart in you John. I think I might actually allow myself to think that you are doing this for more then just money."

John shook his head, "No ma'-Christine, this has nothing to do with money... In all honesty I have been following the activity of your husband since his first big bank robbery and I feel connected to him in a weird way that I can't exactly explain. I suppose this book is a little bit of a selfish adventure on my part in that way. I've always wanted to know more than what the papers have to say on your mysterious husband."

Christine smiled softly, "Well Erik has that effect on people. He owned every room he ever walked into and he knew it the cocky bastard." She laughed and sighed, "Alright I suppose I could indulge you John. How do we do this exactly? I have never been in a book before." She added the last part with a spark of child like innocence and interest.

John pulled his briefcase onto his lap and opened it, beginning to pull out a pad and a pencil. He closed up the case and put it back on the floor. Opening up to a fresh sheet of paper he smiled at the girl and took a breath in preparation for the beginning, "Well how about we begin at the beginning... Do you remember how you and Erik first met?"

Christine smiled as she recalled one of her first memories of Erik Frank.

_His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip slowly and when he spoke his voice was low and soft, "What do you want more than anything in the world?"_

_Christine stood behind the counter, her arms now crossed. She looked at him contemplating her answer. Her heart seemed to be stuck in her throat and her mind condemned her for feeling so much so suddenly. Trust wasn't something she threw around, but in that instant she felt that this man was special. She sighed and finally spoke in an almost ashamed whisper, "Freedom."_

_Erik's eyes lit up and a grin crept across his lips, "I thought you'd say that." He paused and then added casually, "You know now I am going to have to marry you, right?"_

Christine came out of her memory and smiled sheepishly at John, "Yes I do. Erik was a friend of my brother's."

John looked through his old notes and then looked back at Christine, "Your bother... Jesse Daae, is that right?"

Christine smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes, he's my older brother. He was my older brother I should say... He died soon after Erik was arrested... A bank job gone wrong." She paused and sighed wistfully, her mind assaulted by the memory.

"I'm sorry for your loss." John said sympathetically.

Christine looked up from her lap and smiled, pushing her sad thoughts aside, "Thank you. But as for your previous question. My brother had been driving around with Erik and two of his friends on a Saturday night. Jesse had recently bought... well... acquired is more the word really... a new black Sedan and he liked to show it off despite the fact that it was stolen."

John smirked, but let Christine continue, "So he was driving around, looking for 'some trouble to get into' as he liked to call it. I was just getting off of work at this little diner a few blocks away from my home....

_T_

_he city was quiet and Dark this late at night. Looking at her watch, 2 a.m. wonderful. She had to be up in another four hours for the breakfast shift. She hated her job so very much, but she tried to keep in mind that with the way the economy was at the moment she_ _should just be happy she had a job at all._

_As she walked down the street the growl of a car engine cut through the silence of the night. She looked back and saw the headlights of her brother's Black Sedan. As it came closer Christine wondered how drunk her brother would be at this time of night._ _She stopped and crossed her arms waiting for him to slow down._

_As predicted the car slowed and Christine was surprised to see how many people were packed into the back seat. Three men sat in the back with women on their laps, her brother sat in the drivers seat and a strange looking man sat in the front. The mystery man had his hat situated lowly, shadowing his features until he looked up at her as the car came to a stop. Christine was taken aback, first by the large, gnarled scare on his right cheek. Second, by the dangerous spark in his eyes as they made contact with hers and held for an intense minute before her brother broke the moment with his boisterous greeting, "What is my little sister doing walking the streets so late at night? You know what kind of dangerous fiends walk the streets at this time?" he said with a wry grin._

"_You're the only fiend in this town Jesse!" One of the guys growled out from the back seat, followed by a chorus of drunken laughter. _

_Christine chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I'm tough, I can handle the walk."_

_Jesse scoffed and reached across the passenger seat, throwing the door open, " Get in! I'll give you a ride home."_

_Christine eyed the inside of the car a moment and raised her eyebrows quizzically, "_ _And where do you suppose I sit?"_

_Jesse grinned and gestured to his passenger's lap, "He doesn't bite... unless you want him too, eh man?" He laughed nudging his friend._

_His friend gave a faint smile before returning to his original unaffected expression._

_Christine looked at the man and then thought about her throbbing feet. She smiled bashfully_, "_Do you mind?"_

_The man looked up at her with a shy smile and shrugged. _

_Christine took that as a yes and climbed onto his lap as gracefully as she could. When she settled into place and closed the door she gave her makeshift seat an appreciative smile. She looked back at the people in the back seat and saw some familiar faces: Willie Heft, Tim Holden and Jack Spears, Jesse's childhood friends. On the boys laps, nameless faces that Christine remembered faintly from highschool. All lit up and jolly with bottles of alcohol sitting between there legs, no doubt stolen from whatever liquor store was dumb enough to let the boys enter. _

_Jesse pulled onto the road and glanced over at her, "Erik this is my sister Christine. Christine this is Erik Frank... He's new to town."_

_Christine turned in Erik's lap and smiled sweetly at him, "It's nice to meet you Erik."_

_Erik returned the smile and moved his hand up, tipping his hat, like one of the men from the movies, Christine thought. "Same."_

_Jesse chuckled, "Erik's not much for the talking, but he's good."_

_Erik looked over at Jesse and smirked, "Thanks."_

_Christine giggled and turned back to look out the window. She sat tensely, but could not deny how comfortable her current position was. Comfort turned to confusion as she realised that they were not heading in the direction of her home. She turned to her brother with a frown, "Where are we going? This isn't the way home."_

_Jesse barked out a laugh, "No one could ever accuse you of being ignorant. No we are not going home... yet. There is just one stop I-"_

"_Jesse! I have to be up in four hours for work!" Christine interrupted angrily._

_Jesse rolled his eyes and continued what he had been saying, "There is just one stop I have to make before I get you home. It wont take long I swear... You just sit pretty and enjoy the ride. You never just relax."_

_Christine sat back pouting her lips in anger, "Well we can't all be as carefree as you_ _brother." She realised suddenly that she was leaning against Erik and sat up looking back apologetically, "Sorry."_

_Erik just smiled, "Don't worry about it."_

_They drove straight out of town until they reached an old farm house set back a bit from the road. The ride had been quiet except for the occasional giggle from the girls in the back that usually followed a whisper from whomever they were sitting on. _

_The car came to a stop and Jesse turned to address everyone, "Okay girls sit tight, us men have to go inside for a few minutes."_

_Christine scoffed, "Men, ha." She mumbled to herself. _

_Jesse shoved her and rolled his eyes before getting out of his side. Christine opened the door and crawled off of Erik. As she put her foot down she stumbled on the uneven grass, almost falling over. Strong hands grasped her tightly, keeping her upright and twisting her until she was steady. She looked up at Erik who slipped smoothly out of his seat, his arms smoothing down the side of hers. "You okay?"_

_Christine blushed and smiled embarrassed, "Yes, thank you... I'm clumsy."_

_Erik laughed and took his hands off of her, stepping away from the car, "Don't worry about it. It gives you character."_

_For some unknown reason, this made Christine blush as she quickly got back into the car. As the boys disappeared inside the house, Christine sat back in the seat. _

_One of the girls in the back sat forward and rested her elbows on the top of the seat. "My name's Anne!" She introduced herself cheerfully. She gestured to the girls behind her and introduced them, "That's Evelyn," she said pointing to her right. "And that's Mary." She said gesturing to the brunette on er left._

_Christine smiled and gave the girls a little wave. Moving to her side she spoke to Anne, "So are you the boy's girlfriends?"_

_The girls giggled and Anne shook her head, "Gosh no! We only just met them tonight. We were having a little girls night out at Barney's Pub when the boys came over and bought us some drinks. Nice fellas they are."_

_The other girls giggled in response. Anne paused and looked thoughtfully for a minute before speaking again, "That Erik is something else though. He's kind of scary."_

_Christine looked back at the other girls to see them nodding in agreement. "What do you mean?" She asked._

_Anne scrunched her face in disgust, "His eyes are practically black and that scar makes me queasy. He is sweet though... I feel bad that he is going home alone, no woman in their right mind could stomach a night with him."_

"_Anne! That's mean... He's nice." Mary said softly from her side. "I'd have gone home with him if I wasn't already... called for." She giggled at the last part._

_Anne scoffed and turned to Mary, "You'll go out with anyone." She turned back to Christine and rolled her eyes. " Any girl with smarts would leave him alone... His looks aside, he's just plain trouble. I can feel it in my bones." She sat back with a smile and wrapped her hand around the bottle of rum at her side and raised it to her lips. Pausing before taking a drink, she said, "Trust me ladies, any woman who would be stupid enough to go with that one will end up with nothing but pain."_

_Christine sat back and contemplated the words of the drunk girl in the back seat._

_They sat in the car for what felt like hours waiting for the men to return. The girls in the back quickly became too drunk for intelligible_ _conversation, leaving Christine to sit quietly fighting to keep awake. It did not work however and soon she found herself slipping into darkness._

_Christine woke with a jolt as a harsh Bark of laughter erupted outside of the car. She looked through the windshield and saw the men standing on the porch of the house with an old, plump couple. The men all held large suitcases they gripped tightly as they chatted._

John's eyes widened and he interrupted Christine's story sounding alarmed, "Are you telling me that you were at the home of Ma and Pa Machine Gun? The couple who supplied guns, ammo and shelter to every known felon and bank robber throughout the states?"

Christine pursed her lips and smiled sadly. "Yes, though I didn't know it at the time. They were a nice couple though. I was introduced to them later on after I married Erik. They were like grandparents to me. What they say in the newspapers about them is just not true! Marie, the old woman, hated how callus and ugly the papers made her sound. She was nothing, but a loving momma bird. I miss them, they were always smiling and full of wisdom." Christine paused and shook her head with a frown, "The world lost two of its greatest people when those bastard cops killed them..."

John let a silence fill the room for a moment, letting Christine have her moment of grief. He realized that this woman in front of him was far more interesting then any one ever gave her credit for. She wasn't just a callus Moll wanting nothing but money and fame; she had a heart and had seen things that only few people had seen. He could barely wait to hear the rest of her story.

Christine looked at John with a small smile, "I'm sorry... Where was I?.. Oh right! The porch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_After a few minutes of them talking the men turned and made their way back to the car. The old couple waved a goodbye before they went back into the house. _

_Christine opened her door and got out looking at her brother over the hood of the car, angrily, "What took you so long? It's three in the morning!"_

_The boys wrestled the drunk girls out of the back, a chorus of giggles and commotion erupted from behind Christine. The boys cursed as they tried to get everyone back into the car. Erik stood beside Christine, leaning his hip against the side of the car. Jesse looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Three already? Damn. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it had been that long. Get in, I promise we will go home now." He smiled apologetically and went around to the trunk of the car. He opened the hatch and placed his suitcase in the back. Erik followed and put his in beside Jesse's. Christine, being stubborn and tired, stomped to the back and crossed her arms angrily, "What is in the cases that was so important that we had to come out here so damn late at night like this?"_

_Jesse shook his head, "Nothing..."_

_Christine grabbed one of the cases quickly with the plan to open it. A strong hand came over hers on the latch. Christine looked up at Erik who stood close to her now, holding her hands and stopping any movement she had planned. He had a dark look in his eyes and his jaw set stiffly. "I can't allow you to do that Miss." He said low and menacingly._

_Christine stared wide eyed as fear crept up her spine. She was finally seeing the terrifying figure that Anne had been talking about. _

_Jesse sighed, "No Erik, let her look. She deserves to see what's in there." He saw the look of mistrust in Erik's eyes and he smiled, "Don't worry we can trust her, right Chrissy?"_

_Christine felt a lump of trepidation ball in her throat, but she nodded anyways. Erik reluctantly pulled his hand back and took a step back. _

_Christine turned her attention to the case and hesitantly opened it. When she saw what the cases held she closed them quickly and looked at her brother in complete terror, "Guns! Why are there guns in these cases?"_

_Jesse shrugged and adopted a look of fake confusion, "guns? Really? Well I'll be that is NOT what is supposed to be in there... if guns are in there where did my underwear go?" He laughed at his little joke, finding it hilarious._

_Christine walked closer to him and grabbed his shirt in both her hands, clutching it tightly, "Why the hell are you buying guns Jesse? What are you planning to do?"_

_Jesse frowned and plied his sisters hands from his shirt, holding them gently in his own. "Calm down please." He paused and smiled. "Look, we've got plans... It's just a little bank job in Chicago. After it's done we will never have to worry about money ever again."_

_Christine gasped, stepping away from her brother in shock, "You are going to-" She lowered her voice into a whisper and continued, her voice an almost growl, "You are going to rob a bank?"_

_Erik spoke from behind her, "Your sisters a smart one." He said sarcastically._

_Christine turned and glared at him and then turned back to Jesse. Jesse smiled at his sister with a gleam of excitement in his eyes, "It is going to be so easy Chrissy! In and out, no one will get hurt and when we get home we will be rich! Think about sis, you wont have to work at that damn diner all the time." He paused and rubbed his hands reassuringly up and down her arms, "You can start to enjoy your life... I have to do this... for me... for you... for us all. Please be okay with it."_

_Christine saw the hope in his eyes and knew how much her approval meant to him, he had always thought highly of his little sister. She shrugged and frowned. "Fine... I will never be okay with this, but you do what you have to do, just leave me out of it alright?" She stepped back and looked down at the ground. "Can I go home now _please?_" _

_With a heavy sigh, Jesse nodded and headed to the drivers side of the car and got in. Christine turned and came face to face with Erik. "Can I get by you please?"_

_Erik crossed his arms and gave her a disapproving look. Christine rolled her eyes and stepped around him, stomping angrily back to their side. She waited, looking away impatiently as Erik got in. She climbed up onto his lap moving restlessly around as they drove away._

_Erik groaned as Christine moved and hit him in the stomach with her elbow. "Ho there Missy, watch yourself."_

_Christine hugged herself and stopped her moving. She stayed quiet the entire ride until the car pulled into the driveway. Without a word, Christine slid out of her seat and slammed the door, causing the drunk girls to shriek and burst into slurred giggles. She walked quickly in to the house without looking back._

John closed his book for a moment as Christine paused. "So I guess your first meeting with Erik Frank wasn't all nice."

Christine laughed, "No not at all. The good stuff didn't happen till the day after." Christine smiled and then her expression changed to one of surprise,"Where are my manners! Would you like something to drink John?" Christine asked, her voice becoming sweet and gentle.

John took note of her dispositions and then nodded, "That sounds great."

Christine got up and went into the kitchen. After a moment she called out, "Is lemonade alright?"

John answered "yes," and then spent the moment he had alone looking at the living room in more detail. He took some notes on the set up and decoration, hoping he could use it somehow in his book. The room was feminine and gave off a calm feeling, something that surprised him.

"So john, are you married?" Christine said as she came back into the room with two glasses of lemonade. She handed one glass to John and then sat back in her chair.

John took a drink and nodded. "No, no, not yet." He said.

Christine smiled. "Well you're a cute one, you will be snatched up in no time." She said with a giggled and a wink.

John blushed embarrassed, "Thank you." He paused and then went on with a smile, "Do you like being married?"

Christine smirked, "Well I've only been married for two years and most of that my husband has been in jail or on the run, so I don't really know... I can say that the wedding itself was nice." She laughed and shook her head at the absurty.

John couldn't help but admire her bravery. She was a wife whose husband was in jail facing the death penalty and somehow she found a reason to laugh.

Christine cut into John's thoughts with a sigh, "But anyways, where was I?... Oh yes the night after I met Erik."

_ Six o'clock came too early and Christine found herself with a coffee pot in her hand behind the counter of _Jack's Diner. _Her eyes felt heavier than usual and she silently cursed her brother for it. _

_A half an hour after opening Christine looked at the clock and slumped against a table realizing how long she still had till she was done. She heard the bell over the door jingle, signalling someone's arrival behind her. Christine pushed herself off the table and turned to greet the new customer. When she saw the person_ _taking a seat at the counter she froze. Erik Frank sat looking forward. She felt a sudden faintness in her legs and trepidation all over. Why was he here? What could he want with her? Aside from her questions her observations disturbed her. She couldn't help but notice how put together and strong he looked this morning. His clothes were pressed perfectly, his hair combed neatly despite the fact he had been wearing a hat that now sat beside him on the counter. His perfect cheek faced her and its hard chiseled features added to his broad shoulders and hard angled body. The all together effect created an intimidating figure that Christine felt reluctant to approach._

_Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she gathered her courage and slowly made her way around to the other side of the counter. She came to face him and plastered a fake smile on her face, handing him a menu. "Good morning!"_

_Erik took the menu and glanced at it before looking up into her eyes looking fatigued, "I don't know how you can be so damn cheery this early. Your brother tells me you do this every day... I could never do it."_

_Christine crossed her arms and knitted her eyebrows in confusion at this whole situation, "Then why are you here?"_

_Erik shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm hungry."_

_Christine continued to look at him confused, "...at six thirty in the morning?"_

_Erik looked at her and gave a rakish smile, "Well alright I'm not _just _here for the food."_

_Christine blushed and ran a hand through her hair. "What are you doing here?" She said dumbfounded._

_Erik looked over the menu and spoke as his eyes skimmed over it, "I also want to talk about last night."_

_Christine rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides. "Oh no. I told you guys that I want nothing to do with any of that."_

_Erik looked up, putting the menu down. "I don't want you to hate your brother..." He paused and sighed sitting up straighter. "He's a good man and I swear nothing's going to happen to him... I promise."_

_Christine shook her head, "You can't make that kind of a promise." She looked down and wrung her hands together upset, "Why do you guys have to do this? Can't you just get jobs and make money the respectable way?"_

_Erik leaned forward onto his elbows conspiratorially, his eyes going hard. " And where do you expect us to find these jobs?" He raised an eyebrow in question and continued on when Christine did not answer, "In this world there are two types of people... there are those who accept what they are given and those who refuse to accept. I refuse to accept a life of mediocrity... I've lived my entire life as nothing but a poor farmers son and I refuse to follow in my old man's footsteps. I want the world Christine and I have every intention of taking it."_

_Christine felt her breath leave her body at the way he said her name. The way he looked at her made her heart beat quicken and she had to put her hands on the counter as her legs had suddenly gone wobbly. He was terrifying and exhilarating, dangerous and yet he made her feel comfortable. His sincerity took her by surprise and she could only manage to whisper her next question, "W-why are you telling me this?"_

_Erik smiled warmly, "Because you and I are alike, I could tell from the first moment we met."_ _ His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip slowly and when he spoke again his voice was low and soft, "What do you want more than anything in the world?"_

_Christine stood behind the counter, her arms now crossed. She looked at him contemplating her answer. Her heart seemed to be stuck in her throat and her mind condemned her for feeling so much so suddenly. Trust wasn't something she threw around, but in that instant she felt that this man was special. She sighed and finally spoke in an almost ashamed whisper, "Freedom."_

_Erik's eyes lit up and a grin crept across his lips, "I thought you'd say that." He paused and then added casually, "You know now I am going to have to marry you, right?"_

_Christine took a step back, her eyes widening in shock. She stared at him in silence before shaking her head and chuckling nervously. She diverting her attention abruptly and began to scrub the coffee pot on the counter with a rag that had been lying close by, "You are crazy! You and my brother are a perfect match." She looked up and then laughed again looking down at the pot, rubbing the dirty pot vigorously, "So Crazy!" _

_Erik put his hand over hers and stopped her rubbing before it broke the glass of the pot. When she wouldn't look into his eyes he sighed and spoke. "We are leaving for Chicago at two today. We will be leaving from Willie's house... meet us there." He then took his hand off of hers, placed his hat back on his head and got up._

_Christine watched him leave and couldn't help herself from stopping him. "Why are you doing this? You don't even know me."_

_Erik turned and walked back to the counter smirking, "I know you better then you think. We may have just met, but my hearts has been searching for yours since the day I was born."_

_Christine looked at him bewildered, "What if I don't show up?"_

_Erik smiled a knowing smile and then in one swift motion, he leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. His hands came up, cupping her cheeks. His long fingers brushed against her earlobe, the tips of his fingers entwining into her hair. His tongue brushed against her lips asking for entrance, which she obliged quickly. _

_Christine felt passion spike through her, making her body tingle and her heart beat like it had never done before. Her hands took on a mind of their own, moving to clutch his lapels_ _tightly into her fists. She let a small moan escape her as her tongue made contact with his. She had kissed boys before, but nothing had ever done to her what Erik's kiss did. She wanted more. Her body filled with a great need. _

_Erik abruptly ended the kiss, but only moved his face inches away from hers. Her eyes shot open and they looked into his dark ones, feeling as if she was seeing him for the first time. _

_He smiled and moved his hands away slowly, "Two o'clock. Willie's."_

_Christine removed her hands quickly from him as if realising what she had done. Trying to catch her breath, she watched him walk out the door. Her head foggy and confused, but a small flame lit inside her, one that she knew would forever burn for Erik Frank._

Christine grinned at the memory and chuckled to herself, "When I finally moved, Jeremy the cook, was standing in the kitchen doorway giving me the most odd look. He thought I had gone insane."

John's hand stilled on his pad of paper and he laughed. "That would have been a sight to see."

Christine chuckled, "Oh ya. I actually had to take a seat afterwords...my legs were goners."

John smiled and then flipped to a new page in his book. "So did you leave right then?"

Christine shook her head quickly, "No sir. I've never been the impulsive sort... I could never just shuck off my duties and take off after some strange guy... well not right away anyways."

John knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "not right away?"

Christine sighed loudly and then smiled, "I thought about it all day. I weighed out the pros and cons and thought about everything that could go wrong. I had convinced myself that it was a bad idea. When I got off of work that afternoon... at one, I think... I walked home telling myself that not going was the right decision. It wasn't until I got home that I believe I snapped... I guess you can call it that.

I went in and saw my mother and father passed out in there chairs, looking like the dead. I then went upstairs to my room. I looked around the tiny little thing that could barely fit my bed let alone anything else and I realized that this was my life... that if I stayed, my life would be nothing, but these four walls and taking care of my parents till they died."

John frowned. "What about getting married? You didn't think about that?"

Christine smiled sadly, "I'm a realist John. I'd spent my whole life knowing that I was plain and fat... the only time boys took notice of me was when they were drunk or forced to take me to dances by their parents. I never thought I would get married. I didn't think marriage was ever something that I would ever experience. My mother once told me that the only thing I could hope for was a drunk encounter and an accidental pregnancy... which is the most depressing thing to hope for... But that was my mother for you."

John stared at Christine with a look of absolute horror. No one should ever have that kind of thing said to them or even think those thoughts. He suddenly was desperate for her to move on in her story to a happier part.

Christine, as if reading his mind continued more cheerily, "So anyways, Erik's words had gone through my head and in a rush I just started gathering my clothes up and forcing it all into a suitcase. I felt like I was suffocating. My mind had gone into some weird panic mode and all I could think was 'hurry!'"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_ She walked as fast as she could, her already overworked feet throbbing as she reached the street that Willie's house was. He lived there with his parents, not being able to afford a place of his own. _

_ As the house came into view she broke into a run. Her brother's car came into view, him leaning against it as Willie, Tim and Jack loaded things into the back trunk. She was running so fast that she couldn't stop herself from running right into her brother. _

_ His hands came to her sides, steadying her as she crashed hard into him. Her suitcase swinging back and then hitting the side of the car with a thud. "Woah! Slow down!" He said._

_ Christine stepped away from her brother and looked over the car frantically, "Where is Erik?"_

_ At that moment Erik stepped onto the front porch of the house and paused seeing Christine. Christine smiled triumphantly and walked around the car, stopping at the edge of the porch. She looked up at him and locked her eyes on his,"Is your offer still good?"_

_ Erik slowly took each step down until he was on the same ground as Christine, never broke eye contact. "Tim!" He called loudly, his eyes boring into Christine's intensely, "Get Miss Daae's suitcase and put it in the trunk! "_

"_What the hell is going on?" Jesse said as he stomped his way to the couple. His eyes were wide and he looked at the two in utter disbelief. _

_ Erik broke eye contact and grinned, turning to Jesse. "Your sister has decided to join us on our little trip."_

_ Jesse looked at his sister and shook his head, "Absolutely not!"_

_ Christine stepped between the two men and looked up at her brother. "I'm not going to get in the way... you only have to take me to Chicago and then I will be out of your hair."_

_ Jesse looked from his sister to Erik in exasperation, "What did you do?"_

_ Erik shrugged charismatically, "I just invited her along... What could be the harm?"_

_ Jesse looked between the two of them squinting his eyes suspiciously. He stepped back and the looked down at his sister. He pointed his finger at her authoritatively, "Chicago, that is as far as I take you. You get yourself a place and you don't hang around us... I wont have you be put in harms way."_

_ Christine smiled, "Well of course! I will leave you alone to do whatever it is you are doing... I told you I didn't want any part of this and I stand by that. I just need a ride is all."_

_ Erik smiled at Jesse causing Jesse to glare at him, "Something is going on here... if you come Christine I will be keeping my eye on you. Understand?"_

_ Christine glanced briefly at Erik, but saw that he still had an easy smile on his face. Taking after him she smiled as well, "Of course." _

_ Jesse sighed and turned to the three guys watching them. "Put her bag in the car!" He then stalked off to the drivers side and got in, slamming the door._

_ Christine turned to Erik and he smirked and gestured his hand out in front of him, "After you Miss Daae."_

_ Christine shook her head and walked to the car, handing her case to Tim. She looked at the three men standing outside the car then furrowed her brows. "Where am I supposed to sit?"_

_ Erik looked in and then shrugged, "Pick a lap."_

_ Christine made a noise and shook her head, "You want me to sit on a lap? I didn't sign on for that."_

_ Jack got into the front seat as the other two got into the back. Erik opened the door and got in. He held the door open and patted his lap, "You can sit on my lap... I'll be simply angelic."_

_ Jesse growled from the front seat in protest. Erik looked at him through the rearview mirror innocently, "She has to sit somewhere."_

_ Jesse went silent and Christine sighed, getting in and closing the door. She moved around until she was comfortable and heard the boys chuckling. "Shut up." She barked out and then rolled her eyes._

_ Tim frowned, "Why does he get a girl for the road and we don't?"_

_ Jesse began pulling out of the driveway. "He doesn't get anything! We just ran out of room... If he tries to get anything I swear I-"_

_ Erik interrupted, "I am barely even touching her! Calm down boy."_

_ Christine his her giggle and glanced back at Erik. He gave her a wink which caused her to blush and turn her eyes out the window. As she watched the town slip away from her, her whole life being left in the dust, she felt strangely relieved. She waited for the regret and the fear to come, but it never did. As the town became nothing but a spot behind the car she felt invigorated._


End file.
